1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable take-up reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual action retractable cord take-up reel for adjusting a position of a window covering.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional window covering designs employ cord loops for adjusting a position of the window covering, e.g., for raising and lowering the window covering. A cord loop is typically wound around a cord drive wheel, which is connected to a drive shaft. The drive shaft is connected to the window covering. Pulling on one side of the cord loop causes the cord drive wheel to rotate in a first direction, which in turn causes the drive shaft to rotate in the first direction. The rotation of the drive shaft in the first direction causes the window covering to move in the first direction, thus, for example, raising the window covering. Pulling on the other side of the cord loop causes the cord take-up wheel to rotate in a second direction, opposite from the first direction, which in turn causes the drive shaft to rotate in the second direction. The rotation of the drive shaft in the second direction causes the window covering to move in the second direction, thus, for example, lowering the window covering. In this manner, the window covering is raised or lowered by pulling on opposite sides of the cord loop.
Attempts have been made to eliminate cord loops, which can get caught on objects. For example, motorized window coverings have been introduced which eliminate cord loops. Such motorized window coverings are complex and expensive.
Another attempt employs multiple cords with individual tassels. For example, a tassel has been developed which provides a breakaway method of holding multiple cords together until a predetermined weight causes them to separate. According to this technique, the ends of two cords are each connected to cylindrical pieces that snap together to form one continuous cylindrical piece, forming a "loop" between the two cords. If the loop gets caught on an object, the weight of the object causes the cylindrical pieces to unsnap. A problem with this technique is that the cylindrical pieces add to the overall size, cost, and complexity of the window covering and are unsightly.
There is thus a need for a system that adjusts a position of a window covering without a cord loop simply, unobtrusively, and at low cost.